Specific Aims: Recent experimental findings indicate that many of the animal models of heart disease previously studied do not compare well to human heart failure. It is clear that new animal models should be developed. National and international experts have recently recognized the turkey model as useful in the study of heart failure. This furazolidone- induced myopathic model possesses key similarities to recently defined human heart failure which makes it worthy of development. By developing this model of cardiovascular disease in a non-mammalian species, investigators can gain new insights into the pathophysiology of heart disease and test new pharmacologic agents for therapeutic efficacy and potency. Long-Term objective: Our overall objective is to make available an animal model of heart failure in turkey poults to individual investigators and to the pharmaceutical industry. There will be a tissue bank available to investigators not requiring live animals for in vivo studies. We will provide a number of services to investigators who would like to test experimental agents on these animals or perform basic research in our facilities. Short-Term objectives: Phase #1: To establish the requirements for efficiently producing dilated cardiomyopathy of varying degrees and durations in turkey poults and establish wet lab facilities.